This invention relates to a structural framework, and particularly to a framework of interconnected rafters and cross bars to support the glass panels of a skylight.
Frameworks for the glass panels that form a skylight are typically built up from extruded aluminum rafters and cross bars that are joined together in a variety of ways using threaded fasteners, clips, or the like. The ideal skylight framework will allow for ease of assembly, preferably by one person and without the need for special tools. It is also desirable that the framework be capable of being assembled in any sequence and either from the inside or outside of the resulting structure. The ideal skylight framework will also have provision to collect and transport away from the framework condensation that is likely to collect on the surfaces of the aluminum structural members. Finally, to the extent possible, the framework should have no exposed fasteners.
The skylight framework of this invention meets the foregoing criteria.